Fifteen Year Flash
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: Jimmy still thinks he's ten. He can't remember the last fifteen years or anything important. What will Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen do now? His wedding is in a month. Can he remember in time? J/C fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.**

* * *

There was a blinding flash and fifteen years disappeared.

The scientist sat up and blinked. He had never seen this lab before. All he knew was that it wasn't his lab. He rubbed his eyes slightly. "I have no clue where I am."

Jimmy started. That wasn't his voice. He had one of the highest pitched voices in his class, what he heard as he spoke now was deep and almost melodic. He glanced down at his hands; they weren't right either.

He used them to pull himself off the ground. They were much larger than he remembered them being. Jimmy stuck his hands in his lab coat pockets and pulled out a cell phone. _When did I get this?_ He gave it a quick look over before picking it up. He found the contacts quickly and immediately decided to call Cindy.

He didn't know why he picked her number or why he even had her number. All he knew was she was probably the only one who could help him out.

"Hey, did you fall off the face of the earth?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know, Vortex, that is completely impossible."

Cindy laughed. "It's almost noon you know. You're still supposed to meet us at the apartment."

"I don't remember anything."

"If you don't want to see us just say so."

Jimmy's irritation grew. "Holy Heisenberg, Vortex! I have no clue where I am or if I'm even Jimmy! For all I know I've switched bodies with some random scientist!"

"James what's wrong?"

_James? James! She doesn't even call me Jimmy! _ "Since when do you call me James?"

"What are you talking about? I've called you that for the past thirteen years," Cindy sounded suspicious.

"We aren't even thirteen! Vortex, this isn't funny!"

A beat of silence came from the other line. "What do you remember?"

"I saved us from the pants when they attacked. Then I was working in the lab and there was some sort of explosion."

"Babe, this isn't funny. That was fifteen years ago."

"No! No it was yesterday!" he was growing completely irritated. And where had babe come from?

"James Isaac Neutron, I don't have time for this! I mean it's only a month till…"

"Till what? The day you finally get a brain?" he groused.

A loud sigh was heard from the other side. "God, if you are pranking me….I will kill you." He heard a rustle. "I'm coming to get you. Are you in a lab?"

"Yes."

"Then I know exactly where you are."

"Cindy, is it my lab?" Jimmy looked around at the room. It was extremely crisp and clean. She replied in the affirmative. "Who painted it green?"

"You did, now just goof around in there for a little bit. I'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

He nodded to himself. "Cindy, how are you going to get in?"

"I have a key. It's fine. Just go be a nerd."

"Okay," Jimmy glanced at the set of chemicals that has caused the most recent explosion. "Vortex, thanks."

"Your welcome, lo…leaving now, I'll be there in a bit."

He hung up after a moment. Then he stared at the mess a bit longer. "I should probably clean that up." He looked around for something to clean up with; then, he thought a moment. "VOX? Can you clean that up?"

"Certainly sir, I'll send a droid to get it immediately."

Jimmy nodded and began to walk around the room. He was getting used to the green now. It was somewhat familiar. Over the walls he noticed a few posters, which mainly consisted of lab safety procedures. _For Sheen and Carl I assume._

Then he looked at the periodic table hung up on his back wall. It had too many elements. He looked at it more closely. It was off by two. He started singing the element song in spite of himself.

He started looking at the newest elements. Then he almost choked on his own words. _Neutronium and Vortexium?_

I discovered an element! And so…so did Cindy. She could be really aggravating. "VOX, do you have a report on these elements?"

"Certainly sir, it's rather basic though."

"That's fine." He glanced up at the computer screen. A document popped up. It read:

_Neutronium and Vortexium_

_By James Isaac Neutron_

_ After years of testing I have found two previously unknown natural elements. They are very similar, but defying all logic they are what the other needs to become stable. Either element on its own ceases to exist within a matter of moments, but when they combine they become one of the most stable things in the universe. Other combinations with either of the elements resulted in immediate failure. In fact unlike many other elements on the periodic table, it appears that there is only one possible compound. It can be synthesized or decomposed, but without both of the elements present the chemical reaction would result in a total termination of product._

_ In conclusion, even though the elements are separate, they last far longer when they work together for a common purpose and everything is far more effective. _

He reviewed the document several more times. He had no clue why he would have named an element after Cindy. Maybe it was a pity element. He snorted. "Here Vortex, I'm better than you. No hard feelings, right? I named an element after you, after all."

Then he heard a light whoosh come from the sliding doors of his lab. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Jimmy couldn't remember Cindy ever being so pretty. In fact for a moment he wasn't even sure it was her, but then he saw her eyes.

Those emerald eyes were the exact same color as the walls of his lab.

For a moment he stood there slack jawed, and then he smiled sheepishly. "Hi, I was just trying to boost my memory. When did I discover those elements?"

Cindy gave him a concerned look. He wasn't lying about his memory. She had just spent four years studying psychology and she knew body language when she saw it. "Two years ago, right after Santa gave you that testing chamber."

"Pshh, Santa doesn't exist."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nerdtron. We're going to my apartment. Libby, Carl, and Sheen are already there." He mumbled something about, wondering how she could be twenty-five and still believe in Santa. "The only thing I'm wondering about now is why you have the worst timing!"

"What do you mean?" He followed her through the maze of hallways.

She led him out of the door. "Nothing...just something important is coming up."

"Honestly, Vortex I doubt it's more important than my memory."

"You seemed to think it was important," she barked. She rubbed her eyes. "Just, trust me."

_Trust Cindy, hah? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

**This is not a typical amnesia story plot. He just doesn't remember the last fifteen years. He isn't going to fall in love with Cindy, because he has amnesia. He is going to realize that he always loved her. **

"James!" Jimmy turned to look at Cindy immediately. He had no clue why, he wasn't used to going by James, heck even his parents rarely called him that. But there he was staring at Vortex. "You're probably not going to like this. But…" she grabbed his hand, "your house is huge and under slight renovation. If you let go of my hand, you will get lost."

He arched his eyebrow slightly, but he didn't pull his hand away. It felt good in an odd sort of way. _Gross! Jimmy, get a hold of yourself. It's Cindy!_

Cindy decided not to tell him that his hand had tightened its grip around her own. She began to lead him through the maze of hallways between the lab and front door. "You couldn't have made a more complicated house design?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Maybe that was the plan, I've been thinking of a way to keep unwanted people out of my lab for years. That was why I had my DNA scanner."

"You still have that."

He stopped examining the art on the walls for a moment. "Then how did you get the door open?"

"You added the rest of us to your database in middle school." Jimmy gave her a skeptical look. "We all started hanging out in fifth grade."

She finally pulled him into his foyer. "My car's outside. C'mon."

Jimmy looked outside the giant bay windows. "Why doesn't your car have wheels?" Cindy gave him a look. "Wait did I build us all hover cars?"

"More like patented them. Everyone owns one. Driving on the roads is for chumps or collectors. How else do you think you could afford this?" She laughed.

"I'm rich?" He looked around. "Ha, ha!" He began to laugh. He hadn't noticed it before, this house was humungous! "Pukin' Pluto, I'm rich!" He jumped up and down. "How rich?"

She laughed at him. "Very rich. You are the richest man in Texas."

"Admit it, Vortex. Some of my inventions are brilliant."

Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Close the door behind you it locks itself." He complied and headed down to the car. Jimmy headed straight for the driver's side, but she quickly stopped him. "You don't even know your way around your house, let alone where my apartment is! Take shotgun."

Jimmy complained for a moment, but then quickly quieted down as he began to inspect his handiwork. Then a call came in through the car's computer. "'Dancing Queen', let me guess Libby?"

"Yes, shh…" Cindy pressed a button on her steering wheel. "Talk to me Libbs."

"Girl, where on earth did you go? I found a note saying you went to get Jimmy. Why couldn't he drive here himself?"

She sighed. "Could you ask Carl and Sheen whether Jimmy has ever lost his memory before?"

"Girl…?"

"His memory is almost completely wiped, Libbs."

Libby paused for a moment, "Jimmy? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little dazed."

"Cin, does he know about the…"

"No," she let out a huge sigh. "At the moment I don't think we should tell him." Jimmy watched her hands tighten in their grasp on the wheel. "And tell UltraDork and Llama Boy to keep their traps shut."

Jimmy continued inspecting the car, until Cindy slapped his hand when he tried to open the glove box. "I have private documents in their Nerdtron!" He stuck his tongue out. "Oh really mature! Now I know why I couldn't stand you fifteen years ago."

"Just a question, what does Jimmy remember?"

"I remember the saving us from our pants," Jimmy said. "That is one of the weirdest sentences I have ever uttered. Does that make sense to anyone else?"

The girls replied in the affirmative. "Okay Libby, why don't we start naming different adventures we went on?" She turned to Jimmy. "Tell us if you hear a name or situation you recognize." She waited for him to nod. "Okay Libby I'll start. Martian rubies."

"Macbeth."

"Twonkies.

"Brain Drain Helmet."

"Professor Calamitous."

"Uncharted Pacific Island, Love Potion 976/J, what happened after our news show…."

"LIBBY!" Cindy screamed as her face turned bright red.

"Is he blushing?"

"NO!" She slammed on her brakes. "We're here! We will be up in a moment."

She hung up quickly, not noticing that Jimmy had been watching her every move. When he was eight he had read up on body language, and Cindy was one of the most expressive people he knew. He had always noticed when he wasn't ignoring her. It was actually quite interesting to watch her physical reactions to whatever Libby was talking about. It was obviously something embarrassing and considering Cindy takes martial arts he didn't want to chance it. So he stayed quiet.

"C'mon Nerdtron, the apartment's this way."

Jimmy followed behind her almost dutifully. He was expecting a crisp clean apartment with cheery colors and that's exactly what he saw. However he didn't know what to make of all the moving boxes stacked in the living room. "Who's mov…?"

The genius was interrupted by a bear hug from Carl. "Hey Carl, you can let go I know who you are. I don't remember you looking like this, but…I suppose that's not relevant."

"You remember us!" Carl screamed almost too excitedly.

"This is just like Ultra-Lord episode #364 'The Forgotten Years' when Ultra-Lord forgets about his date and my birthday!" Sheen laughed. Everyone turned to look at him. "Or maybe that was my uncle…oh well!"

"Libbs maybe you should going with him to the therapist."

"Sheen's finally going to therapy?" Jimmy asked. "Who on earth convinced him to do that? I never got through to him."

"My goddess Libby," Sheen replied gesturing to the girl sitting next to him. "I'm down to only a bag of candy a day!"

Jimmy nodded; he had never seen him so still. Of course just as he noticed that Sheen began to twitch. "I'm missing Ultra-Lord!"

Libby patted his shoulder, "Sheen isn't your best friend more important than Ultra-Lord?"

"No."

_Well at least I haven't missed much. Everyone's still pretty much the same._

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys think I should break the news to him? If you've seen Tomorrow Boys, then you probably know what the good future looks like. Anyone else think Jimmy got better at building things and revolutionized Retroville?**

**P.S. Jimmy: According to a Teacher I had there is no DNA in hair! So either they're wrong, you're wrong, or your world has different scienticfic laws**.** I'm betting on the third.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

"We need to get Jimmy's memory back Sheen."

The young man in question sighed. "Hey Jimmy! Do you remember the Ultra-Lord movie we all went to see when I turned sixteen?"

"No Sheen."

"Good, because you weren't there!" Sheen looked at Libby. "See? He's all better."

"Get serious Ultra-Dork, the sooner we fix Nerdtron the sooner you can watch your precious TV show."

Libby looked up at her friend. "Sheen's got a point, Cin."

"Well, he certainly doesn't have a brain."

"Hey!"

His girlfriend shook her head. "I mean, why don't we show Jimmy an important movie? Something that affected his past."

"Good idea Libby," Jimmy said. "Start naming movies." He closed his eyes and started to picture movies he remembered, most of them consisted of Jet Fusion. _I watched a lot of his movies; thank you Thomas Edison for bringing us the motion picture. _

"_Llama Boy: The Musical_!" _Really Carl? Did I even watch that?_

"_Ultra-Lord: Revenge of the Bride!_" _Sounds, like a Ultra-Lord romantic comedy…gross!_

Everyone stared at Sheen and Carl. "Uhh, thanks guys, but maybe the girls should take over." He waited for them to nod their nods, before turning to the girls in question. "Well…"

"Shut it Nerdtron, we're thinking." _Same old Cindy, she's just been dressed in a different wrapper. An extremely attractive wrapper mind you…wait Neutron what's up with you? You don't like girls! Ugh, I am going to start blaming the testosterone. One moment you are perfectly sane and the next a rush of hormones changes your opinion on everything._

"I think we've figured out the perfect movie," Libby finally said.

Sheen who had been completely uninterested at this point suddenly dropped to his knees in front of his girlfriend. "Please, Libbs, I'm begging you! Tell me it's not one of Cindy's movies!"

"Just what's wrong with my movies?"

"Nothing, if you're a chick!"

"Come on Sheen, her movies aren't that bad. I mean she has a bunch with princesses." Carl smiled somewhat creepily. "My favorite's Cinderella. She reminds me of Judy."

For a moment not one eye left Carl. "Dude," Sheen finally screamed, "you have a hot Swedish girlfriend, stop obsessing over Jimmy's mom!" _Carl has a girlfriend? I might understand Sheen, but Carl? And what about my mom, that's just gross._

"We're just going to find the movie. You three, just stay there."

As soon as the girls left the room, Jimmy turned to his friends. "When did you two get girlfriends?"

"Fifth grade, Jim. You did too."

"Carl that's impossible we didn't like girls." He did a double-take. "Who did I date?" _Please say Betty Quinlan!_

"We're not allowed to tell you," Sheen replied as he began aimlessly flipping through the TV channels.

Jimmy thought a moment. "I'll buy you anything you want from the Candy Bar."

"My therapist says I can't go there anymore." He sighed. "I feel like Ultra-Lord in episode #3972: Battle of the Teenage Girls. He had to pretend to be a girl and sneak into Robo-Fiend's house."

"That has nothing to do with this, Sheen."

"Oh yeah Carl? Neither are llamas or Jimmy's mom, but you're still going to bring them up."

"Seriously guys, who did I date? Am I still dating them?" Jimmy asked, completely uninterested in any obsessions his friends had.

"You're not 'dating' anyone," Sheen said quickly. "Cindy and Libby will kill me if I tell you anymore."

"What do you mean by the air quotes…?"

"Did you two dorks tell him anything about you know what?"

"No," Jimmy grumped, "what did you do to them?" _Theory #572 has been confirmed. Girls are able to make guys do anything, even ignore their best friend. _"Even threatening to beat them up doesn't usually work."

Carl played with his shirts collar. "Actually Elke told me that she wouldn't date me any longer, if I didn't do what Cindy asked. I kind of like my girlfriend, almost as much as I like llamas and your mom."

"Oh yeah, Jimmy," Sheen said, "Carl's dating a model! I want to date a model!" He looked up at Libby who had sat on the arm of his chair. "Of course, that's only if Libbs ever wants to get into modeling." She shook her head.

"You don't need to date a model, you are a model."

_What?_ "Oh yeah…"

Jimmy examined his friend. He couldn't picture what attraction girls would see in Sheen, but he supposed it wasn't his place to judge. "Vortex, could we just watch the movie?"

Carl perked up, "Are there princesses?"

"No, this is a movie we all like." Cindy smiled. "No princesses, in fact it's an action movie." She handed to box to Sheen, before sticking the DVD in the Neutronic HD DVD Player.

"Sweet! Jet Fusion in _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_! He's almost as cool as Ultra-Lord! Dude, remember when we met him? And Beautiful Gorgeous…." Sheen sighed, "when does she get out of prison?" Libby hit his arm. "OW!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Jet Fusion is fake; we probably just met the actor who plays him."

"Nope, Nerdtron, we all met him."

"Yeah Jim, Cindy videotaped his wedding, Libby played the piano, you were his best man, and Sheen and I prevented Jet from killing you in a murderous rampage!"

"Not to mention when we saved him from Professor Calamitous!" Sheen laughed.

Cindy and Libby rolled their eyes at Sheen. "Yeah, you and Carl hung around in Shangri Llama while Jimmy helped Jet escape." Cindy sat down next to Jimmy. "Can we just watch the movie now?"

They sat and watched the movie for the next hour or so. Even Jimmy didn't know how long it was, he was distracted by Cindy. _Leaping Leptons, I thought she distracted me enough when I was ten. These stupid hormones aren't helping either. Why does her hair have to smell like Jasmine?_

"I don't remember this movie guys. Thanks for trying though."

He got up from the couch to try to distance his thoughts from Cindy and all other girls. After all if he liked any girl it was Betty Quinlan or Marie Curie, not Vortex.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." _Anything to get away from Cindy._

He didn't look through the peep hole; Jimmy opened the door without pausing. And there she stood. "Hey Jimmy, are Cindy and Libby home?"

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written. Not particularly happy with this chapter, but this is as good as it was going to get.**

**I've been watching a lot of JN on Netflix lately and have noticed several things…**

**Jimmy is a lot more bold when it comes to flirting than Cindy.**

**Grown Up Jimmy has the worst voice in the world.**

**Also in **_**Love Potion #976 **_**I couldn't stop laughing at Jimmy. I really hope he never gets that way again. Also I am considering doing a one shot where Jimmy never noticed the beaker and/or didn't care.**

**Plus Jimmy constantly breaks the fourth wall.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

_God, Cindy's prettier than Betty. _"Yes, you can come in, I guess." _That is_, i_f Cindy doesn't murder you first._

"Quinlan? How have you been?" Cindy asked. "How has your house hunt been going?"

Betty smiled. "Good, my husband and I found a nice place not too far from Jimmy's mansion."

"That's great; it'll be so nice having my other best friend in town." _What? Best Friend? Cindy and Betty? I'm dreaming._

"So, I heard you have a little problem."

Jimmy nodded too dumbfounded to say anything. That was fine with the two women. "He has forgotten everything important."

"How much are we talking?"

"Pretty much everything past the first few weeks of fifth grade," Cindy sighed. "It's really frustrating. After all it's almost time."

Betty sighed. "You don't remember being best man at my wedding? Or my husband Kyle?" Jimmy shook his head. "Have you tried shocking him?"

"How?"

"Well I could, you know, do what I did after the play."

"No." Cindy grumped. "I'm not chancing that."

_What on Earth did Betty do? _"Well Vortex I'm sure it wouldn't hurt…"

"No, Nerdtron. And my answer is final."

"Who are you my mother?"

Cindy gasped. "I need to call his parents! Hugh and Judy are due back in Retroville in a week! Not including all the guests…crap!" She looked at Betty and Jimmy. "Sheen, Carl, Libby, and I have a lot of calling around to do." She walked away muttering something about dress fittings and cancelling a reception.

"So," Jimmy said, "I guess whatever is next month is kind of important." He thought a moment, "Is it Nobel Prize time?" Betty shook her head. "Okay…is it science related?"

"Not everything is science related, Neutron."

"I liked you more before you became friends with Cindy; she's rubbed off on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who took up karate, and covered up for it by saying 'It's so I can defend myself'…"

"That sounds reasonable…" Jimmy replied. "Wouldn't it have been more convenient to build a robot army though?"

"You just really wanted to go to karate class with Cindy, deny it all you want. I watched your video diary."

"That's brilliant Betty! I'll just find Goddard and watch all diaries from the past fifteen years!" He smiled, even if he wouldn't remember for real he would know what happened. "Wait…you went through my diary? When was this?"

Betty looked Jimmy in the eye. "My old boyfriend dared me to, you remember Nick. He thought it would be funny." She smiled reassuringly at Jimmy. "Don't worry I didn't tell him anything too personal, like the fact that you proposed to Cindy when you were eight."

"That's an invasion of my privacy. Not even our parents know that little event occurred!"

"But it was adorable! I believe you two had even drawn up a contract!"

Jimmy blushed. "Yes, but keep in mind that was the weekend before I started school…I didn't know we were incompatible then."

"I believe you said something like 'So in turns out my angel is actually my competition for top spot in class. Is it wrong that I like the challenge even though I'm not supposed to like her?' Admit it Jimmy you never liked me…"

With a sigh, Jimmy tried to avoid the oncoming flashback.

_It was a nice fall day, Jimmy and his family had just moved to Retroville._

Jimmy had spotted her across the street. His mom had as well, "Go on Jimmy, might as well make a friend."

Then, after looking both ways, he went over to speak to her. "Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius! My parents and I are new here."

"I'm Cindy," her face scrunched in thought, "and you head is really big."

"You have a big mouth."

"For a genius, you're kind of stupid. Don't you know boys are supposed to be nice to girls?"

Jimmy responded quickly, "That seems kind of sexist."

"Please," she laughed, "you think men are discriminated against? Try being a woman."

He raised his eyebrow at this, "Have you even hit puberty?"

"Yes, and I'll hit you if you don't shut up!"

"I like you, want to get married?"

Cindy shrugged, "I don't care. On one condition, you have to buy whatever I want at the Candy Bar."

"Where's that?"

"C'mon I'll show you."

_They drew up a contract later at the Candy Bar. They didn't know then that it would become __**the **__booth, the one they all hung around and the starting point of all their adventures. They didn't know anything that would happen. That was the beauty of it…_

Jimmy realized Betty was still waiting for an answer. "I can't admit to that, because I have no clue what the answer is." He made a strange face twisted in thought. "Funny," he whispered barely above the sound of the apartment's air conditioning and the hum of activity coming from the other room, "I don't know the answer." His head pounded, _how could I not know? I am a genius for Goddard's sake! Why is this so difficult? Oh why couldn't I have made an Anti-Love Vaccine?_

His head began to pound further. _Love Pheromone #976/J, "I Love You Cindy Vortex," Pecan Ripple ice cream… What on earth were these things? _All Jimmy knew was that he had to lie down a bit. He slept fitfully on the couch for the next three hours. "Hey," a soft whisper woke him, "Jimmy, you missed dinner. Are you hungry?"

He opened his eyes to find two emerald green one's waiting for him. Jimmy nodded quietly. His head hadn't really stopped spinning and he got up from the couch extremely slowly to make sure it didn't get any worse. "Do you have anything light?'

"We have a few different types of fruit. Do you feel all right?" Cindy looked concerned.

"Just a little odd, I had a weird dream though."

She helped him up. "Are you sure it was a dream?" She led him to the apartment's modest kitchen. "It's possible that you could have had a memory relapse."

"Okay," he let out a sigh, "this is going to sound weird. Promise you won't laugh." Jimmy waited for her to nod. "Okay, so we were about ten or eleven. And I was acting really out of sorts; I even ended up crashing into the side of the Candy Bar. Then," he gulped, "I kind of told you that I loved you and then you threw ice cream in my face…"

Cindy smiled helpfully. "And then you licked it and said, 'Pecan Ripple your favorite.' Then Sam kicked you out for getting the floor dirty!" She laughed.

Jimmy put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "So I guess that actually happened, huh?"

"Yep," she walked over to the fridge.

"Uh, Cindy?" He waited until he heard a muffled reply from her direction. "This is an odd question, but were, um, you the girl I," he gulped, "dated in fifth grade?"

**A/N: I watched the Jimmy Neutron movie again today, just about lost it at Nick's scream. Guess that was the day Cindy realized that Jimmy was more of a man than Nick would ever be. She became much less interested in him when the series started. Oh well, I thought Jimmy was better looking anyway. I don't even mind his hair; it's kind of adorable really. I hate stories when they put Jimmy in the army; how can you make him chop off his glorious hair!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Cindy jerked her head up suddenly hitting it against the shelf. She grabbed the apple she was reaching for and quickly turned towards Jimmy. "What did you just ask me?"

"Were you my girlfriend in fifth grade?"

She handed him the apple. "Why did you ask that?"

"I'm not stupid Vortex. You're very pretty, I had a crush on you, and you and I both remember me telling you I loved you. So did we date or not?"

Cindy sat down next to him. "Yes we dated." She sighed, "I really want to tell you more, but you need to remember on your own."

"Why? I could just watch my video diaries!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Goddard's not due home for another week. He's back in the Cretaceous period with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Jimmy gave her an odd look.

"Space poodle; she lives back in time with her master and the rest of the villains we trapped there."

He laughed. "Goddard always did have a thing for poodles. I can't tell you how many times he asked me to build him one. I thought about trying to fix it, but it's just a character quirk I suppose." He took a bite of his apple. "Honestly, when that quality first appeared I was just beginning to like girls myself. I assumed it was a phase."

"A phase for you or Goddard?" Cindy asked.

"Both of us really," Jimmy smiled. Then he tossed the apple's core into the trash can. "So I can't go through my old diaries…What could I do?"

Cindy laughed. "Can't invent your way out of this one, can you Nerdtron?"

Jimmy hopped up, "That's genius Cindy!" He kissed her on the cheek in excitement. "I can invent some sort of memory restoring helmet! It'll be the end to amnesia, oh god I could cure Alzheimer's!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Can you drive me home?"

"Sure, let me grab my keys," she said.

Jimmy watched her leave the room before bringing his hand up to touch his lip. _Her cheek is so warm, if I had known I would have done that earlier._ He smiled slightly when he heard her call his name and rushed out of there.

For the first moment of the ride they sat in silence. Then Jimmy thought a moment, "Cindy what do I even do? You know for a job."

"Well, you have two jobs. You invent weapons and other gear for the BTSO; you are also a part time agent. But you have a cooler job; promise me you won't freak out." He gave her a look. "Okay, fine. You own and run NASA."

"Finally! I mean talk about living in the Stone Age!" he said. "I mean we could travel in space without space suits and they couldn't even figure out how to not burn up on reentry!"

Cindy smiled. "You gave it one heck of a renovation."

"What does everyone else do?"

"Sheen, as you heard, is a model. He works for Libby; she designs young adult and teen clothing. In fact, she's made almost all of our clothes." Cindy pointed at Jimmy's shirt and laughed. "She was furious with me, when she noticed that you burnt your shirt. Something along the lines of 'Girl, I thought I told you to tell him that he couldn't work in the lab in my clothes!'"

He examined his shirt. "She made shirts with my logo on them? Looks better than what I came up with, I'll thank her later."

"Yeah, blue's more of your color than red anyway."

"What does Carl do? And how on Earth is he dating a model?"

Cindy laughed. "Carl met Elke online; turns out she loves llamas almost as much as Carl does. She works on Carl's llama ranch. It's actually kind of cool. He is so close to getting them to breath under water. It's amazing honestly, they can already talk."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow slightly, but something in the back of his mind told him it was true. "What do you do? There's no way Cynthia Aurora Vortex is anything but successful."

"I'm a lawyer, I just opened a family law practice, you know divorce, child custody, that stuff. I'm working on my first case currently."

"Well, you have always loved to argue."

She rolled her eyes. "Only when I have a willing debate partner," she said. About that time she lowered the car in front of the Neutron Estate. "Let's get you to your lab."

This time Jimmy followed Cindy without having to hold on. He usually could walk through a building once and remember the entire layout, but even recent memories weren't processing as well as normal. In fact at the time he was trying to remember whether Sheen or Carl had sideburns.

Cindy opened up the lab and the pair stepped inside. "I guess I'll be heading back home then. Don't blow yourself up."

"Wait Cindy, can you stay?" He gave her a look that could rival that of a lost child. "I don't know where anything is. I need help and you're the only one smart enough to give it to me."

She sighed, "Jimmy I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Says the girl who invented the Purple Flurp Purity Detector, so we would never drink anything less than the perfect Flurp," he said. "C'mon Cin."

"Okay, but I'm not as good as you Jimmy. I don't invent anymore! I gave up on science fairs the last year of high school. That's your thing babe, not mine." She sighed, "Plus it broke one time and I was put under mind control via Black Flurp."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow. "One failed invention, are you upset about that? Do you know how many of mine have failed?"

"I lost count at six hundred."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine? No 'It wasn't that many' or 'But think of all the brilliant ones!'"

Cindy rolled her eyes slightly, "Do you also want to hear that you are more athletic than Michael Jordan or that you are the greatest thing since sliced bread? I don't lie and I don't sugar coat the truth."

"Hence why you became a lawyer." She rolled her eyes. "And how would telling me I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread be lying? Are you talking about the same Neutron?"

"You can't be the greatest thing, because I am. Vortexes don't play second fiddle to anybody."

Jimmy laughed. "Okay, you are the greatest. Prove it."

"Isn't my existence enough?"

"Help me, and I will fully concede to your magnificence."

Cindy walked over to wear Jimmy had left his lab coat earlier. "Fine," she put it on, "but I get to wear this. It 's really cold in here."

She didn't notice the goofy expression on Jimmy's face which rivaled the effect his love pheromone tenfold. _God, she looks hot in my lab coat._

**A/N: For those who don't understand the Black Flurp Reference, it's from Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron. I watch walkthroughs of the game online constantly.**

**Also, I don't know this person or anything but there's one video one YouTube for all JC lovers that doesn't have near enough views. The video's called **_**Jimmy X Cindy- Playing With Fire**_** by JNluvaDarkspyro11**_**. **_**I think the video is superbly made and the song is uniquely JC.**

**Also recommend:**

**High School Never Ends by GinnyxWeasely1227**

**Jimmy Neutron is White and Nerdy by ponyboycurtis100**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Jimmy couldn't concentrate anymore, not only did he feel the need to keep glancing up at Cindy, but he also felt compelled to listen to her side of the conversation. After all, if you're video chatting at four AM it must be important.

"I told you he's busy." Jimmy smiled before glancing over at his incomplete machine. "It is so true! No, he can't confirm it, he has amnesia." _Confirm what? Who the heck is she talking to anyhow? _"Okay, April, you want proof? I'm sending pictures right now." He strained his neck to see the screen, but all he got was a glimpse of a hand. _A hand? What? _"Yeah, so keep your 'Gorlockian Seal of Trust' to members of your own species." _She's talking to…an alien. All right, I don't believe they're a Yolkian. _He laughed quietly to himself, as if anyone on Earth would ever trust a Yolkian after what they did. "I don't hate you! I just want you to stay away from him, okay? Got to go, we'll have to chat another time."

He smiled at the blonde with tired eyes. "Can you lead me to the kitchen? I know how to make a pretty good piece of toast."

"Yeah, that's all you know how to cook too."

He raised his eyebrow at Cindy. "You doubt my skills?"

"Yes, if only because the last time you cooked you gave Goddard FOOD POISONING!" She laughed. "How do you even do that, he doesn't eat food!"

"I never said I could make anything else."

Cindy smirked, "That or maybe you just wanted to kill me."

He laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"You can't admit that I'm actually smarter than you. So you would have to kill me in order to keep up the pretense of being the smartest person in Retroville."

"I won't agree with that sentiment if only for the reason that I would inflate your ego to the point of bursting." Jimmy smiled.

"Whatever, you say FrankenHead."

When they got to the kitchen she sat down at the counter. "Okay Nerdtron dazzle me with your toast making skills."

He looked in his breadbox. "I hope you like white bread." After he put several pieces in the toaster he turned his attention to Cindy. "What's the Gorlockian Seal of Trust?"

"It's nothing important really."

"Could you show me?"

Cindy began to cough. When she recovered she said, "You wouldn't want me to, it's kind of a…k…kiss."

"I wouldn't mind…after all it's in the interest of science, right?" He looked down at his shoes. Cindy smiled slightly at him and they began to lean in. Jimmy could feel her breath on his face; something told him this was oddly familiar. He started to imagine what a kiss would taste like, and he was thinking of strawberries or perhaps peaches. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest.

_Pop!_

Jimmy almost jumped through the ceiling. Cindy began to laugh, as if this was some kind of inside joke he wasn't aware of. "Toast's done," she said, with a smirk.

He sighed before trotting off to get the toast. "Does," he paused, "sort of thing happen often?"

"More than you would think," she laughed.

They ate their toast in silence. Jimmy looked at Cindy's hands stealthily. _Why would she send a picture of her hand? _Then he noticed her left hand…she was wearing a, a ring? So she was engaged, to whom exactly? For some reason he felt kind of sad that she was going to get married.

Jimmy didn't say anything about it, because he didn't know exactly how he felt about it. And by the way she was being so secretive with him, he was pretty sure she didn't want to talk about it. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, who would Cindy marry? _Nick Dean? Butch? Oleander?_ He shook his head inwardly; they weren't good enough for her. Other names started to go through his head, ones he didn't even know! He had heard of Eustace Strytch, but why would he figure they would marry? And why did he suddenly feel like punching this man in the stomach?

He had never met a Timmy Turner, but something told him that the boy was a complete idiot who had a thing for his Cindy. _His _Cindy? When had that come about?

Jimmy didn't know why he suddenly felt he needed to wrap his arms around Cindy's waist and keep others from taking her. He also didn't know why he felt so much hatred for people he had never known. In fact, all he knew at the moment was that he needed a nap.

"Cindy, could you show me my room? I don't think I can invent much of anything at the moment," Jimmy said, his voice sounding oddly rough.

She smiled and stifled a yawn herself. "I think a nap would do the both of us some good. C'mon." She took his arm and began to lead him through the maze of hallways. When they finally reached his room and she led him inside, Jimmy didn't even have time to examine his surroundings. He just threw himself onto the bed. "You could change into something more comfortable you know."

Jimmy looked toward his closet, "Later, it's not worth the effort."

"I'll be in the guest room down the hallway, if you need me." Jimmy only grunted in response. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

His heart raced in his chest, he wanted to ask her to stay there with him. He wanted to hold her closely; she was the only thing he could count on. But Jimmy watched her leave without a word. He looked over to see a group picture, one of all his friends, but all he saw was Cindy.

_God, I need a nap._

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I have a problem with finishing stories, but I plan on writing one or two more for this one before I finish. This will make it the first genuinely decent story I will ever finish. Thank you all that have reviewed, and I hope this chapter is worth the long wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

Jimmy dreamed. He dreamed of an island, somewhere in the Pacific**, **a place he had never seen before. It was peaceful, almost perfect, if you ignored the many creatures on the island's interior who wanted to kill you.

There was a pearl, a pearl he swore he had seen Cindy wearing the day before. He gave it to her, she was there and they were getting along.

She wanted to stay with him, forever together on the island. They left anyway. Then he shifted to a vision of these two buck toothed imbeciles. They both kept hitting on his Cindy. His, no one else's. The one named Timmy, she actually liked! She liked this utter idiot who didn't have a single brain cell to his name! But he disappeared out of their lives completely, leaving only the rich brat.

Eustace, that was his name, had Cindy's complete attention. She adored him; she thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. She laughed at all his stupid jokes, and that made Jimmy's blood boil.

Then, the same boy pushed her down on the ground. She looked terrified of him. That's when Jimmy took control of his dream. He went right up to the boy and socked him in the jaw. The punch was so strong that he was launched back into to the age of dinosaurs. He wasn't a threat anymore.

He dreamed of a kiss in an alley, and the odd looks they got from the other kids at school when then showed up holding hands the next day. He dreamed of middle school dances, their stupid debates, and high school. They had fun, they were in love. It was perfect.

Then they went to the same college. Everyone gave the couple weird looks; they were always fighting one moment and kissing the next. Then he got down on one knee, and asked her to marry him.

She said yes without a moment's hesitation.

It was heaven on earth.

When he woke up, Jimmy felt different. He felt more at home in this body, like he remembered some things. He couldn't help but wonder if any of his dreams were true. He hopped out of bed and went to go find Cindy. By a pure miracle he found the room she was staying in.

Her blonde hair was fanned over the pillow and she looked so peaceful. You would have never known that she was a black belt who loved arguing about scientific theories. She looked like a Disney Princess.

He leaned down and touched her cheek. "Hello Sleeping Beauty," he whispered. "I think I might love you, but you know. I don't know if love even exists." He leaned in and gave her cheek a small kiss. Her eyes fluttered open. He blushed.

"Hey," she didn't seem to mind, "do you remember anything yet?"

"No, not really," he lied. He wasn't sure if the memories were real or absolute lies.

Cindy sighed. "Nerdtron you can't lie to save your life. What do you remember?"

Jimmy ended up telling her everything and with each memory her smile grew. "It's coming back," she said quietly with a smile. "That's great."

"So we're engaged?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded. "But I can't remember anything that doesn't have to do with you."

She sat up sleepily. "It's still progress." She looked at the clock. "Get cleaned up, I'm taking you to the doctor's today."

He groaned internally. Despite being a genius, he had always secretly dreaded going to the doctors. What more did they know about his body than he did?

"Cindy!"

She looked at him sternly. "James Isaac Neutron, there is no reason to fear the doctors."

He scoffed, "I'm not scared." She looked at him. "Maybe a little."

"Just get dressed," then she shooed him out of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in the doctor's office. Jimmy was tapping his foot impatiently as Cindy was trying to fill out his medical records. He stared at her intently, almost wondering how this had all come about.

Then all of a sudden, a memory grabbed hold of him further fleshed out than his dream had been.

On their way home from the TV studio, Jimmy and Cindy had talked about a lot if random things. But the one he had most itched to bring up was the kiss.

"What are we?"

Cindy shrugged. "I don't know Jimmy."

"Maybe, after school tomorrow we could go to the Candy Bar?" he asked awkwardly, touching the back of his neck.

"Just us?" she asked quietly. "No Sheen, Carl, or Libby."

"Yeah. Unless you want them to come…"

"No!" She grinned somewhat shyly for being a Vortex. "Just us. I'd like that, as long as this isn't from your love pheromone this time."

"It's not," he assured her. "I used all that stuff up."

She nodded and they walked silently for a moment. "Does this make us a couple?"

Jimmy blushed. "I guess."

"They'll all freak, when they find out."

He laughed a little. "Especially our friends."

Cindy shook her head. "Not Libby, remember the whole incident we just had with her?"

"I don't Carl will either, I think he just saw us kiss."

They shook their heads almost simultaneously. "All of school will know before we get there," Cindy said.

Jimmy disagreed. "Carl is too scared of you."

"Show and tell?" Cindy asked. "Then we tell everyone?"

He nodded. "Show and tell, then lunch. By the time school's out the entire school will know."

"And you buy me some ice cream?"

"You got it Vortex."

She kissed his cheek and hurried to her house, leaving Jimmy standing in a complete daze.

* * *

"Mr. Neutron?" A nurse called, breaking him out of his reverie.

Jimmy got up to go with the nurse and Cindy followed behind. No one was shocked to see the couple together; they were practically inseparable after all.

Jimmy himself felt awkwardly familiar with the area, but he didn't really recognize the place. He wasn't sure he wanted to though. Doctor's offices reminded him of most other laboratories, cold and unfeeling. He always tried to make his feel homey.

Cindy squeezed his hand gently. "I know you're scared." He scoffed again. "But I think you'll like this doctor. He's a pretty cool guy, honestly."

"Cool? I doubt that."

"Well, you thought he was cool when you were ten."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were gross when I was ten."

Then a knock came from the door, and Jimmy saw someone big, burly, and going grey at the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, hi. I've been gone a while, because I got really caught up in the Percy Jackson fandom. If any of you guys like that, I'd suggest checking out some of my other stories. **

**Once I get done with this I'm not really coming back to the JN fandom, even though I love me some Jindy.**

**I bet you guys can kind of guess who the doctor is but I like cliffhangers anyway.**


End file.
